The Arrangement
by ChildishOtaku02
Summary: I suck at summaries but whatever. Len is the son of a famous business Crypton and Rin is the daughter of another famous business Future Media to help both businesses out they our forced to get married. At first they only like each other as friends but will that change later on? Read to find out
1. The meeting

**Hey new story time! I hope it gets reviews, anyways enough blabbering on let the story begin :p**

**The ****ages of the characters are as listed here (I will add more when more characters come in) Len is 19 (he will turn 20 very soon though) Rin is 17 (She will turn 18 very soon) and Kaito is 20**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloid :p**

* * *

Len POV

Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! Work is finally over! After 10 freaking hours work is over. I love my job at Crypton end all but today is my last day before winter break. Also Christmas is coming and a few days after Christmas is my birthday on December 27 and for either Christmas or my birthday (I don't care what one) I would like a computer! Hey I know what you are thinking 'really a computer' but the computer I want is the best! It is made by Crypton and I use it when I'm at work but I can't bring it home with me so I want one of my own.

The computer is really cool it is made for gaming, going on the internet, and the best feature of all it talks so you can tell it to do work for you! I think it was made for lonely people but I'm not lonely I have my best bud Kaito!

Speaking of Kaito here he comes now. "Hey Kaito" I said while waving at him.

"Hey Len" Kaito said back.

"Work is over why don't we go to your place since your house is way bigger then my apartment" Kaito said while grabbing me and dragging me out the doors of Crypton.

"Hey my house isn't very big it is just a simple one story home! Your apartment is just tiny" I said to Kaito and he just stuck his tongue out at me.

**~At Len's house~**

"So Len what do you want for your birthday?" Kaito asked. "Ummm... Well that computer I told you about but you can't afford that, bananas are always good you could get me like 40 bananas that would be nice" I said while thinking about what I want. "Hey I might not be able to afford that computer but your parents can" Kaito stated. "Your parents are like really rich! I thought you might like a girlfriend or something" Kaito said glumly an I blushed at the comment about me having a girlfriend. "Wh-wh-what wh-why would I-I need a g-girlfriend" I stuttered while blushing, at this Kaito began to laugh. "When was the last time you had a girlfriend?" Kaito asked while trying to think about what he asked me. "Never" I mumbled sadly. "Oh right! I thought you might want one unless of course you're gay" Kaito asked while waggling his eyebrows. "N-no I'm straight" I said while blushing slightly.

"If what you say is true why haven't you ever had a girlfriend?" Kaito asked. "I guess I just haven't found that special someone" I said while starting to stare off into space. "Hmmmm... Len you better find that special someone soon or you will die alone" Kaito said grinning I shudered at the thought.

"Lenners do you have any ice cream?" Kaito asked while looking through my fridge. "No I ran out from the last time you came over" I said while looking at him with a slight glare.

"You should have got some for me" Kaito pouted like a 5 year old.

"Whatever" I sighed.

**~Time skip Few days later (Christmas eve)~**

The day has come I will now find out if I got that computer I wanted. My parents made me come to their mansion for Christmas eve so here I am waiting for guests to arrive because my parents are throwing a special party but they won't tell me why.

"Len come here your father and I have something we want to give you" My mom said while gesturing for me to follow her to the living room. I followed her and sat on a couch while my parents both stood next to me my mom was smiling and my dad looked calm. "Well Len as you know your birthday and Christmas are just around the corner, we have heard many times from you about the computer you want and we have decided to give it to you" my mom said.

Oh my gosh this can't be happening! I was hoping I would get the- "But" my dad cut off my train of thought. "In order for you to get the computer you need to do a favour for us" my mom continued.

"Sure anything you want" I said smiling.

"Well Len as you know our business Crypton is the best business in Japan, but Future Media is the best bisiness in America" My dad said calmly.

"Yeah so?" I asked confused why they were talking about this.

"It would be amazing if we could start our business in America as well. So your father and I and the bosses at Future Media have come to this conclusion" my mom said slowly. "Ok" I said obviously not understanding what they were trying to get at. "You are going to have an arranged marriage with their daughter" My mom said smiling.

Oh no! Oh noooo! Definitely not! I don't want to marry someone I don't know. "No way" I said shaking my head no. "Len we already did the paper work and you did say you would do anything" my mom said while giving me puppy dog eyes.

"But mom I don't even know her" I complained.

"That will soon change we invited her to this party!" My mom said happily.

Oh crap. "Bu-but mom I-I don't w-want to get m-m-married for a while" I stuttered my face turning red.

"Don't worry you don't have to marry her now she is just going to move in with you until you two are ready to get married" my mom said.

"Wh-what she is go-going to m-mo-move in wi-with m-m-m-me?" I stuttered my face going so red it was probably more red then a tomato.

"Of corse how else will you get to know each other" my mom said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Len your fiancé will be here soon so first I need to tell you about her" my mom said.

"First thing, her name is Rin Kagami, **(I know what Rin's last name is but Len's last name is Kagamine in this story) **second she is from America, third her birthday is the day after yours December 28th, fourth she likes anime and manga!" My mom said excitedly.

With that my mom pushed me to the front door to greet our 'special' guest when she arrived. *Knock knock* the sound of the door being knocked on was heard. I guess it's time. I opened the door and saw a girl with a very similar face as me (creepy) "Welcome" my mom said happily letting the guests in. "Why don't we introduce ourselves" My dad said as he and everyone else including me walked into the living room.

"My name is Lola and this is my husband Leon" one of the two adults who I'm assuming are Rin's parents said. "My name is Lily and this is my husband Bruno" my mom said. **(I ****couldn't think of anyone else but Bruno so yeah) **"I'm Rin" the girl who I am going to marry soon said, now that I look at her she is quite pretty with her big blue eyes and long eyelashes, her short blonde hair with a pretty white bow in it she also wore a nice yellow dress with a black trim, wait pretend I didn't sat that. "I am Len, Len Kagamine" I said while looking at her.

"Well now that we know each other why don't we give these two time to talk" my mom said while gesturing for Rin and I to stay and chat while the rest of them went and talked. With that they left leaving Rin and I behind in awkward silence.

"Umm... Hi" I said trying to start up a conversation.

"Hi" Rin said back. "What do you want to talk about?" She added.

"Umm... Why don't we get to know each other since you know w-we will b-be l-living to-together" I said while blushing.

"S-sure" she said blushing a little bit too, she looks kinda cute when she's blushing, wait what am I saying?!

"So what do you like to do in your free time?" Rin asked while looking up at me, she's kinda short she is like just above my shoulder.(and I thought I was short)

"I like to read or do stuff on a computer" I said. "What do you like to do?" I asked.

"I like anime and manga, reading fan fiction and playing video games" Rin said eagerly.

"Cool. Do you have a favourite food?" I asked. "Oranges. How about you?" Rin asked me. "I like bananas" I said. "How old are you?" Rin asked. "I am 19 but I will be 20 on the 27th" I said. "Oh I'm 17 I will be 18 on the 28th" Rin said back to me wow she is that old I thought she was like 15 but thats good she is older, I don't really want to be a pedobear.

"Hmm... Thats cool" I said not knowing what else to talk about.

"Yeah umm... This is awkward" Rin said.

"Yep" I agreed with her and we both stated laughing.

* * *

**That's it for now see you next chapter.**

**~PEACE~**


	2. Embarrassment

**Hey! Heres a new chapter!**

**Disclaimer: like always I ****don't own Vocaloid**

* * *

Rin POV

Hmmm... So far Len isn't to bad, I mean he seems nice enough but I think he is a little to mature for me but whatever.

"So umm... Do you like it here in Japan so far?" Len asked me.

"Sure, I mean it is different from America but nothing I can't handle" I said with slight confidence. "Thats good" Len awkwardly said back, gosh he seems so flustered. "Why are you so flustered?" I asked while looking at his face that was a tiny bit pink. "Wh-what no reason" Len said shaking his head a little bit. "Are you ok you are stuttering like crazy?" I asked. Gosh he seems like a girl from a romance manga.

Before he answered my question realization hit me, I am his fiancé he is probably just embarrassed about the whole thing makes sense I am too.

"You'er embarrassed about this whole arranged marriage thing aren't you? Don't worry it makes sense I feel the same way, I however can keep a poker face like a boss" I said with a slight giggle. "U-umm... I-I mean yeah you-you'er right, it is it's just a lot to take in I guess" Len said, wow he is really friggen embarrassed it is incredibly funny.

"Hey why don't we put our issues behind us and try to become friends?" I suggested, I mean I don't want to live with someone who's really awkward around me.

"Ok, that is a great idea" Len said happily. Of course it's a good idea I came up with it!

"Ok Lenny! Is there anything else you would like to talk about?" I asked.

"Hey why are you calling me Lenny?" Len asked.

"Cuz I can!" I said like a boss.

"Ok Rinny" Len said thinking he was so cool for coming up with that nickname.

"Don't call me Rinny" I said darkly while glaring at Len.

"Fine I'll stop, just stop glaring at me it's creepy" Len said with a nervous expression on his face.

"Good" I said returning back to my usual cheery self.

"Why don't we go see if more guests will arrive soon?" Len said while gesturing for us to leave the room we are currently in. "Sure" I said while following him out of the room. We entered a large dinning room area where Len's parents and my parents were talking, probably about business things. "Hi" Len said walking over to the group of older adults. "Hello, have you two acquainted yourselves?" My dad asked. "Yes we did" Len said with a nervous smile.

"Ok great the rest of the guests will arrive soon" Len's mother said happily.

*Knock knock* looks like other people our here. "Len you can go get it sweetie-pie" Len's mom said making Len blush about what she called him, he's so kawaii when he blushes!

**~time skip~**

Everybody here is so boring! They are all asking me questions about my life and about Len and I, any time someone asks Len about me he blushes and it is really funny!

"Hey Len do you have a TV?" I whispered to him.

"Yea why?" Len asked.

"I want-" I was about to tell Len about how I would like to watch anime but some stupid lady interrupted me!

"Why hello you must be Len Kagamine and Rin Kagami" the lady said.

"Yes we are" I said flashing her a soft smile.

"How is it going with you two? I heard you'er engaged" the lady said happily.

"It is going quite well with us and yes we are engaged" I said knowing Len wouldn't be able to handle the embarrassment of answering her stupid question.

"Oh thats great!" The lady said happily while hugging us and practically suffocating us, what the heck we just met her!

The lady then grabbed Len and hugged him more while pinching his cheeks, Len shot me a look saying 'please help me' so I did the only reasonable thing "Hey get you'er hands off my fiancé!" I actually didn't care about the fact that he was my fiancé he just looked like he needed help so I helped him.

"Oh I didn't realize you would get jealous about that i'm sorry" the lady said before walking away. "you are welcome" I huffed out at Len. "Were you actually jealous or were you just acting?" Len asked. "Sorry, but I wasn't jealous at all I just wanted to help you out" I said saying sorry so I don't break his little man heart.

"Len back to what I was saying before" I said.

"Oh yeah, why did you want the TV?" Len asked while looking at me with a quizzical expression.

"I want to watch anime! This party is boring" I complained like a 5 year old. "Fine let's go" Len said while grabbing my hand and dragging me into a hallway with lots of doors, that is until I heard a mysterious laugh in the distance. "I see you fell right into my trap" a voice crackled suddenly Len's mom came out wearing all black.

"What are you talking about mom?" Len asked.

"Look up!" Lily said happily.

I looked up and saw a terrible object some... Mistletoe! I looked over at Len and saw he had the same embarrassed shocked expression I had. So you mean Len and I are under the mistletoe together wait a second, Len+Me+Mistletoe=K-I-S-S-I-N-G! Oh my gosh this is bad.

Len POV

Oh my gosh you have got to be kidding me! Rin and I are under the mistletoe together! Insert face blushing as red as a tomato! "L-len" Rin said, wow she looks embarrassed. "Y-you know it d-doesn't h-have to b-be on the l-lips it could j-just be on the ch-cheek" Rin said her face such a deep crimson it would probably be bad for her health to have anymore blood run to her head, then again I was probably just as red if not more. "O-ok" I said nervously. "I supose you'er right about the kiss not having to be on the lips but it would just be so much cuter" my mom said like a fangirl. 'U-ummm I'm sorry but I really wouldn't be comfortable with kissing Rin on the lips, after all we-" I started but my mom cut me off. "SILENCE! I don't care where you kiss her, just kiss her you shota, lips or not!" my mom yelled.

I blushed like crazy at her comment and could see Rin was too. I slowly reached down to kiss her cheek when suddenly Rin just came and kissed my cheek. I blushed so red I thought I was on fire and Rin was red to. "You were taking a long time and I wanted to watch anime" Rin mumbled.

"O-ok" I said quietly. "Oh so cute!" My mom squealed.

I quickly grabbed Rin and took her to another living room area with a TV so Rin could watch her anime. "Here it is" I said pointing to the TV.

"Do you want to watch with me?" Rin asked slowly turning back to her normal self.

"U-umm sure I have never watched anime before" I said sheepishly.

"Oh you poor thing!" Rin said while grabbing my hand and pulling me onto the couch and grabbing the TV remote and turning it on.

"Lets watch Ouran High School Host Club" Rin said happily and suddenly a show came on with a bunch of random guys.

"What is going on?" I asked confused by the fact that one of the guys looked like a seven year old.

"Ugh! Thats Honey the cute one with the bunny plushy, and the one Honey is crawling on is Mori. The one with blond hair is Tamaki, those two over there are Hikaru and Kaoru they are twins. The one with the glasses is Kyoya also the other one is Haruhi and she is a she" Rin said in one breath.

"Wow creepy the one you said is Kyoya looks like my old university teacher Kiyoteru" I said nervously.

"Thats cool! Maybe I'll meet him if I go to that university, which university did you go to?" Rin asked happily.

"Ummm... Vocaloid university" I said trying to remember what it was called.

"Oh thats cool" Rin said before returning back to the show.

**~time skip~**

"Wow we watched a lot of anime, what time is it?" I asked tiredly.

"Umm... It is 5:37" Rin mumbled almost asleep.

"We should leave to go to be-" I was cut off by the sound of snoring.

I looked down and saw Rin fell asleep and her head was resting on my shoulder.

"Rin, Rin wake up" I whispered not wanting to be to loud.

After a few minutes of waiting I was getting rather tired myself, shutting my eyes for just a second won't do any harm. I soon fell into a deep slumber.

Normal POV

Little did the two sleeping blonds know a certain lady with long blond hair and bright blue eyes was watching them with an evil smirk plastered on her face.

* * *

**All done! So who do you think was watching Rinny and Lenny? I think I made it pretty clear but maybe not**

**Preview**

**"Wow your house is smaller then your parents mansion" Rin said while observing the small one story house.**

**"Well I did live alone before you came" Len said ****defensively.**

**"Whatever" Rin said flatly.**

**"Len why didn't you tell me you are engaged?!"**

**"Because I just found out"**

**"Oh"**

**"Can I have ice cream?"**

**Random question!**

**If you had to choose between eating only blue things for the rest of your life or eating only red things for the rest of your life what would you choose?**

**I would choose only red things.**

**~PEACE~**


	3. Flash back part 1

**Hey~ Sorry I haven't updated this in a while I was busy writing Rin and Len's baby-sitting service. I wanted to write this chapter a while ago but fanfiction was down and I forgot until now :( aslo it is late so sorry if this is worse than ****usual cuz i'm a little sleepy :p ALSO HAPPY ****VALENTINES DAY! (personaly I don't like valentines day but whatever)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own vocaloid**

* * *

Rin POV

"That was a nice rest" I said sleepily while squinting my eyes and stretching, grinning when I heard a crack. That is until my hand hit someones face. "The fudge?" I mumbled while looking down and seeing an arm wrapped around my waist and my legs intwined with someone else's. "AHHHH! Star light kick!" I shouted while kicking the person hugging me.** (A/N I got star light kick from OHSHC)**

"Owwwwww" the person I kicked groaned in pain.

"Who are you? Why were you like hugging me in my sleep? And why are you such a creeper?" I asked angrily.

"Owww" the person mumbled in a confused voice. "Hey answer my questions perv" I demanded angrily. "Rin is that you?" the creep asked groggily. "I'm not telling you my name!" I stated angrily.

The creeper sat up so I could see his face clearly and to my surprise it was Len. "Len what the fudge you creeper" I said before smacking him in the face.

"Oww" Len said while rubbing his face to soothe the pain.

"Explain yourself" I said impatiently.

"I don't know" Len said defensively. "Do you sleep walk or something?" I asked sarcastically. "Umm... Nope" Len said slowly. "Then why were you hugging me when I was sleeping?" I asked flustered. "I don't know" Len said while raising his voice slightly. "Hey weren't we watching anime until early in the morning?" Len added trying to remember. "I guess we did" I said while tapping my pointer finger on my chin trying to remember. "We probably fell asleep like that" Len said. "I suppose it is a possibility" I said.

"But still I don't appreciate that" I huffed. "Hey it's not like I did it on purpose" Len said his cheeks were a dusty pink.

"Whatever" I mumbled my head facing down in a sad manor, but suddenly my head shot up my eyes locking with Len's. "You are probably glad for what happened, after all I am irresistible" I said with a cocky smile dancing on my lips. "Wh-what n-no I didn't" Len stuttered his face darkening to a deep red. "Sure whatever helps you sleep at night" I said with a slight giggle. "He-hey it's t-true I-I didn't m-m-mean to" Len stuttered clearly embarrassed.

"Mmhm" I said sarcastically. "H-hey it's true" Len stuttered, gosh it is really fun embarrassing Len. "I'm joking Len, gosh you're such a shota" I said just to embarrass him again.

"Hey I'm not a shota" Len said defensively.

"Contrary to your belief, you are in fact a shota" I said trying to sound as dignified as possible.

"Hey!" Len said while glaring at me.

"We should probably get going to your house" I said changing the subject.

"Fine we can" Len grumbled.

"Let us make the journey to your house" I said dramatically while grabbing Len's arm and pulling towards the door to leave the room we were in. As we walked out of the room I heard a very inspirational evil laugh. "Waahahahaahhaa I see you two love birds are heading out" Lily said happily. "Yep, we are going to go to Len's house" I said.

"W-we aren't l-love b-birds" Len said while blushing.

"Sure you aren't" Lily said sarcastically.

"Let's just go Len" I whined while pulling on his arm slightly. "I see someones eager to spend time alone with Len" Lily teased. "Not really, I just want to see my new room" I said. "Isn't your room going to be with Lenny? Shouldn't you say our new room?" Lily asked jokingly shocked.

"Um no" I said bluntly, no way I'm sharing a room with a guy!

"We are definitely not sh-sharing a r-room" Len said while blushing like crazy.

"Fine, I suppose you don't have to share a room" Lily said with a slight pout.

"Good" I said while slowly walking away. Len immediately started to follow me. "Hey you don't even know where I live, let me lead the way" Len said while walking in front of me. "Do you live near by?" I asked while matching my pace with his. "Actually no I don't, I was thinking we could get a taxi, because I didn't bring a car and if I ask my parents my mom will want to come and I think we can both agree that would be annoying" Len said while searching the streets for a taxi. "Ok" I said while beginning to look around for a taxi myself.

"Oh I see one. TAXI!" Len yelled for the taxi, and the taxi came over to us coming to a stop. "Where to?" the taxi driver said while unlocking the doors for us. Len opened the door for me. "Thanks" I muttered while climbing inside with Len following after. "To **(A/N Meh I don't know what street or ****address to use so I will make one up) **Voca st." Len said and the taxi driver began driving to our desired location.

"So have you ever been in a taxi?" Len asked me trying to start up a conversation.

"Yeah lots of times" I said remembering all the times I've had to ride in a taxi so I could secretly sneak out from my parents. "Oh thats cool" Len said awkwardly. "This one time me Teto and Gumi had to escape from the clutches of my parents and the only way we could was to ride in a taxi, actually that happened more then once" I said while smiling at the memories. "Who are Teto and Gumi?" Len asked me, and my face changed to one of happiness to one of sadness. "They were my best friends until I moved here, actually they still are my best friends" I said with slight hope in my voice, gosh I want to see them again so bad.

"Oh" Len said obviously catching my sadness. "We're here" the taxi driver said while unlocking the doors and holding his hand out for the money. I reached out with money in my hand to give to the man, but Len beat me to it. "Hey I can pay you know" I said to him. "Its fine I got it" Len said. "Fine" I mumbled while walking out of the car and Len followed me.

The taxi drove away, and Len and I walked over to the front of his one story house. It was pretty nice for a simple one story house. Len walked up to the door and unlocked it opening it up and held it open for me. (He is quite the gentlemen) "Thank you" I said while walking in and observing his house it was decorated quite nicely actually but some anime figures and video game posters would be great, but I can let it slide.

Len POV

"I like it, but..." Rin started saying while looking around my home. "It is smaller than your parents mansion" Rin added while continuing her observations. "Well I did live alone before you came" I said defensively. "It could also use my personal touch" Rin said dramatically while acting like she was famous. (I guess she is famous but still)

"So ummm... I guess I can show you to your room now" I said while walking down a hallway with three doors, I reached over and opened the third one and looked behind me to make sure Rin was still behind me. "My mom decorated it sorry if you don't like it" I said while gesturing to the room it was quite nice in my opinion. It had a white queen sized bed (Even though Rin is the only one using it) with yellow blankets it also had a TV with a few game consoles and video games, not to mention the bookshelf full of manga and a shelf full of anime figures and stuff. Also the closet was filled with designer clothes and the occasional cosplay, I don't know a lot about anime and manga and stuff like that but I'm pretty sure this is like an Otaku's dream room **(A/N I wish my room was like this)**

"Wow this is amazing!" Rin said while running over to all the things to get a better look. "Glad you like it" I said while blushing slightly at her childish ways.

"THIS IS MY DREAM ROOM!" Rin screamed while jumping on her bed like a kid who had too much sugar. "DID YOUR MOM COME INSIDE MY HEAD WHEN I WAS DREAMING ABOUT A ROOM LIKE THIS AND TAKE IT RIGHT FROM MY HEAD?!" Rin asked while continuing to jump like a crazy person.

"Umm.. No my mom just hired some people to design this when she heard a little bit about you" I said while rubbing the back my neck a little bit embarrassed.

"Well it is amazing!" Rin said, and then ran up and hugged me. I could feel my face start to burn when she did that, I awkwardly put my arms around her too. She let go of me and walked over to her bed and sat down on it.

"So do you want to talk about anything?" Rin asked me while looking around. "Sure I mean we probably should get to know each other more" I said. "Why don't we talk about our life" Rin said dramatically while flopping down on her bed. "Sure I guess" I said awkwardly. "Can I go first?" Rin asked eagerly and I gave her a nod of approval. "So lets see where to start..." Rin pondered. "Oh how bout here. So umm when I was little my parents always had this vision of me being a 'perfect child' and all so they made me study a lot and I never socialized with kids and I pretty much just stayed locked up in my room studying, I was also homeschooled up until grade 4 because my parents thought the other kids would be a bad influence." Rin started.

"My parents finally decided that me socializing would be good for me and put me in a private school. All the kids there thought I was famous but never talked to me in fear of upsetting me. The kids were all quite smart but I was always smarter and at the top of the grade, some kids got mad at me for it but didn't do anything because of my power. One day when I was sitting alone at lunch like usual, a girl with magenta hair put up in drill like twin tails came up to me and asked if I wanted to hang out with her. I said yes because I didn't know what it felt like to have a real conversation with a kid. The girl told me her name was Teto and she asked if we could be friends and it was one of the happiest days of my life. Every free time in school we would talk to each other and she would tell me about anime and manga, I soon became hooked on it myself. Anyways, I decided to tell my parents about her and they asked where she was on the list of grades and I told them she was the 16 out of 28, but my parents instantly said I couldn't hang out with her because of it and I was incredibly sad." Rin continued.

"I continued to hang out with Teto anyways but kept it a secret from my parents. I did that for the rest of the year until grade 5 rolled around. My parents decided that they should find me a friend that was as smart as me and thats exactly what they did. They told me a new student would be enrolling in my class and her name was Gumi Megpoid and that I should befriend her. I said yes and found out she was a really sweet girl so basically for the rest of that year Teto, Gumi and I were best friends. Next came grade 6 my first year of middle school." Rin continued.

"Middle school was just like elementary school only with a few different people here and there. But then came the dreaded high school years and gosh that was super dumb, everybody was obsessed with having a girlfriend or a boyfriend so Teto, Gumi and I were kind of loners. No one was mean to us though, because of me and my power they wouldn't dare, but no one went out of their way to do anything for us especially the girls because they got jealous by all the confessions I would get. But I bet the people that confessed to me just wanted me for my money and stuff so I said no to all of them." Rin continued (again)

"One day my parents found out I was still friends with Teto and got very enraged, I told them I followed some of their orders and became friends with Gumi but they were sill quite mad. They made me go to my room everyday after I got home from school and study instead of hang out with Teo and Gumi. That went on for about a month, my parents decided to let me interact with people after school again but only if I only hung out with Gumi so they would always get Gumi to come over and we would study together and it was fun with Gumi but we both agreed we needed Teto back. Late one night Gumi and I decided to get back to the good old days of all three of us together, so we very expertly grabbed a bunch of sheets and blankets and tied them together and climbed down the balcony of my room which was on the third floor." Rin added.

"So every night Gumi and I would do that and find Teto and we would run around the streets late at night and ride taxis and go shopping and go to the movies and a bunch of other fun stuff. That went on for a long time, until my parents told me I was going to go to Japan and I thought it sounded wonderful because I always dreamed of going to Japan. However they proceeded to tell me I would live there and I instantly didn't want to, I didn't want to leave all of my friends behind. Things only got worse after that my parents told me I was having an arranged marriage, and that I would leave in about two days. The first thing I did was get Teto and Gumi and tell them the news, Teto said she was going to bite the person who I was engaged with head off, Gumi didn't want to do that but she was quite sad once I told her. We decided make our last days count so thats exactly what we did, we went out and saw a bunch of movies, we bought a bunch of things, we went on an adventure through the woods it was amazing. Soon the dreaded day came when I had to leave and we cried together and then laughed together and then did some more crying and they waved me off at the airport and it was really sad." Rin said with a pained expression on her face.

"I was terrified I would have an arranged marriage with some creepy old guy or a perv or something I couldn't sleep at night because of it. But then I met you and realized you aren't so bad and you aren't a creep old guy and you don't seem like a perv, you seem very nice like a shota gentleman or something so the pan in my heart has been lifted slightly because of that. So thank you very much!" Rin said excitedly while smiling at me.

I felt a blush rise to my cheeks at what she said to me.

* * *

**Done! You will hear about Len's life in the future, so stay tuned :p Wow longest chapter I have ever wrote, that was tiering.**

**Also pwease ****review! Happy valentines day!**

**~PEACE~**


End file.
